A vehicular luggage room assembly with a deck board having a following structure has been known. In such an assembly, a vehicle has a luggage room in a rear section thereof and the luggage room has a recess formed in a floor surface of the rear section. The deck board is a cover that closes an upper opening of the luggage room in a normal state. When an object in the luggage room is taken out of it, the deck board is lifted up such that a rear portion thereof is lifted up around a front side cut-out portion thereof as a pivot and a hook is pulled out of a rear surface of the deck board and is hooked on a rod mounted on the seat. Thus, the deck board is kept in a tilted state and the luggage room is open.
In the above configuration of the deck board, when an operator takes out the hook from the rear surface of the deck board, he/she needs to support the deck board with one hand and take out the hook from the deck board with another hand. Thus, an operation with both hands is necessary for taking out the hook from the deck board. However, if an operator has a luggage in one hand and only the other hand is free, it is quite hard to take out the hook from the deck board with just one hand. The operator needs to put the luggage on a ground once and take out the hook from the deck board with the two hands. This may be quite troublesome.